1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus configured to convey sheets and to an image forming apparatus equipped with the sheet conveyance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there is a demand for a further reduction in the size of image forming apparatuses for the purpose of space saving or the like. For example, there is a tendency for a switching member configured to switch sheet conveyance paths at a branching position in the sheet conveyance path to be reduced in thickness.
The switching member has two guide surfaces. In order that no step may be formed in the sheet conveyance direction with respect to an upstream or a downstream guide member to be connected to the guide surfaces, the two guide surfaces are required to have a complicated configuration for smooth connection with comb-teeth-like overlapping. In view of this, the switching member is generally formed not of metal material but of resin material (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-86920).
However, when the switching member is formed of resin material and the thickness of the switching member is reduced, there is a problem of a shortage of bending rigidity, thus resulting in instability in configuration. For example, when there is a variation in a distal end position due to deflection or torsion caused by the weight of the switching member itself, the switching member may protrude with respect to the upstream or downstream guide surface overlapped in a comb-teeth-like manner. That results in generation of a step in the sheet conveyance direction, which will catch the leading edges of the sheets.